vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Berserker (Minamoto no Yorimitsu)
Summary Berserker is a Berserker-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Berserker's True Name is Minamoto no Yorimitsu, a person from the 10th~11th Century. Born as the eldest son of the Minamoto family, she is the founder of Settsu Genji-line and a person who contributed for the advancement of the Seiwa Genji as a whole. Also, the strongest mystery-slayer of the Heian period who destroyed many apparitions such as "Shuten-douji of Mt. Ooe", the "Oogumo from the imperial capital" and "Asakura Temple's Gyuuki". She slew many monsters including Shuten-douji, Tsuchigumo and her own younger brother turned oni, "Ushi Gozen", who is actually another personality of Yoshimitsu that represents her demonic and divine self. Leading her subordinates, the Yorimitsu's Four Heavenly Kings, Watanabe no Tsuna, Sakata Kintoki, Urabe no Suetake and Usui Sadamitsu, she continued to protect the peace of the imperial capital. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | 6-C Name: Berserker, Minamoto no Yorimitsu, Minamoto no Raikou, "Ushi Gozen", "Defender of the Heian Capital" | Rider of Kalasutra Hell/Rider of The Hell of Black Threads Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: 76/77 at the time of her death Classification: Berserker-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Half-Oni | Heroic Spirit Swordmaster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Lightning Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Berserk Mode and Rage Power with Mad Enhancement, Master Swordswoman, Archer, Axe Wielder, and Spearwoman, Summoning, Duplication, Vehicular Mastery and Animal Manipulation (Can "ride" any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill), Damage Boost (Gains bonuses when facing those who utilize magical techniques or weaponry or those with ties to legendary heroes or the divine), Limited Power Nullification with Magic Resistance and Servant Physiology | All previous abilities, in addition to superior Regeneration (At least High-Mid, likely Low-High. Heroic spirit swordmasters are able to come back if just one finger remains, and the only way they can be stopped for good is to make sure not a single speck of them is left behind), Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation (They can all summon a dueling arena in a manner compared to Reality Marbles, where the loser will have their soul consumed.), Invisibility (They are all capable of concealing their presence in a manner similar to Presence Concealment) Attack Potency: Island level (Has A-rank strength and is thus comparable to Heracles. While acting as Ushi Gozen, she stalemated Kintoki Sakata, Mash, Ushiwakamaru, Fuuma Kotarou, and Benkei simultaneously, only falling after a surprise attack from Shuten-douji) | Island level (Much stronger than their standard summoning, with Musashi stating that she wouldn't stand a chance against any of the Heroic Spirit Swordmasters without the Myoujingiri Muramasa) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Should be comparable to most other Servants, such as Gilgamesh, who is on par with Enkidu) | Massively Hypersonic (Should be significantly faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Due to her Strength ranking, Raikou should be comparable to King Arthur) Striking Strength: Island Class | Island Class Durability: Island level | Island level Stamina: Tireless as long as she has sufficient prana Range: Extended melee range with her sword, several hundreds of meters with her bow and Mana Burst Standard Equipment: Her sword, Doujigiri Yasutsuna, and her unnamed bow. Intelligence: Raikou was immensely talented in the arts of war from an early age due to her oni blood, easily mastering all sorts of weaponry, from the bow, to the axe, to the spear, to the sword, with her raw technique becoming so deeply ingrained in her body that she is able to fully utilize them even when driven completely insane. In addition, she was an excellent teacher and tactician in life, raising the Four Heavenly Kings to be feared warriors in their own right while laying waste to the supernatural in an effort to defend Japan, becoming known as an infamous "Mystery Killer". Kintoki Sakata, one of Japan's most renowned warriors and her direct subordinate, compares her might and martial skill to that of ten thousand soldiers as she cut a swathe through a veritable army of oni that had given Chaldea trouble with the utmost ease. However, her Mad Enhancement skews her priorities and perceptions, making her unable to distinguish between maternal and romantic love (evidenced by her affection towards Kintoki and her master), which can be distracting at times and a source of dangerous emotional instability at other times. Weaknesses: She cannot fight in spirit form. Her divine and oni blood along with the unusual nature of her summoning can make her emotionally unstable, causing her to violently react to anyone who she deems a threat to her Master or Kintoki. Due to being a peerless swordmaster in life in life, her fighting style is less suited for taking on an equally-skilled foe in one-on-one combat. Her overflowing maternal instinct makes her reluctant to attack or harm children. | Her regeneration can also be bypassed if her foe possesses a weapon or sufficient skill to slice through abstract concepts like karma. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm * Ox-King Storm Call - The Inescapable Net of Heaven: The Noble Phantasm of Minamoto no Yorimitsu. She temporarily summons the divine messenger of the Ox-Head King, the source of her oni blood, which takes the form of four duplicates of Raikou herself, each wielding one of the weapons utilized by her subordinates, the Four Heavenly Kings. She and her duplicates then wipe out the enemy forces with a sweeping display of each weapon's power before Raikou razes the enemy camp with a thunderbolt channeled through her favored sword, Doujigiri Yasutsuna. * Golden Eater: Golden Eating The axe originally used by Kintoki. It is a huge Masakari axe that carries the power of the thunder deity and cannot be handled without extreme superhuman strength. It is loaded with 15 cartridges with thunder put into them and destructive power is raised with their detonation, although the cartridges can jam sometimes and thus not allow the wielder to use to use its power properly. Kyogoku.jpg|Her horse, Kyogoku * Kyōgoku: The horse she rode in life. It is due to her mastery of this horse that she qualifies for the Rider Class, but when summoned as Rider of Kalasutra Hell in Shimosa, she slew it almost immediately due to the effects of her Curse of Annihilation. Because of this, little is known about its abilities, but it should naturally be on par with the steeds of other Riders. Since she does not use her horse, the version of her seen in Shimosa is functionally no different from her Berserker self, at least in regards to arsenal. Class Skills * Mad Enhancement: Raises basic parameters in exchange of hindering mental capacities. In some cases, it can also seal away Personal Skills. She does not lose her reason and remains as her original intellectual self. However, she manifests a fanatic maternal love to the point she monopolizes the one who she feels motherly love for, losing sights of all social morals and eliminating anything for him/her. She's mentally ill, but other and neither herself can perceive how much broken she is. She is impossible to persuade to make her correct her ways. * Magic Resistance: Grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Normally B-rank if she were in her original class, it has instead been ranked to D due to changing attributes. As a result, she can cancel "Single-Action" spells that only require a single line of chanting but will fail against any spell that is more complex or powerful. * Riding: The Class Skill of Rider and Saber, is the ability to ride mounts. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank, and A-rank can allow for Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts to be mounted. It is said that dragon type mounts are an exception, requiring a different ability other than Riding. Raikou's A+-rank riding comes from her father, Gozu Tennou, who is a god. With it, it allows her to freely and skillfully operate all vehicles and beasts including up to those of the Phantasmal and Divine types with the exception of those belonging to the Dragon type. Personal Skills * Divinity: The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. As the Heaven-sent child from Gozu Tennou, she gains a C-rank in this skill. * Eternal Arms Mastership: A skill that prevents degradation of fighting skills when under the effect of mental hindrance. Thanks to her A-Rank in this skill, Raikou is able to fully utilize all of her legendary martial techniques despite the oppressive effects of her Mad Enhancement, fighting with the grace and skill of any of the Knight classes despite her insanity. * Mana Burst (Lightning): A Mana Burst skill obtained due to Raikou's father, Gozu Tennou, being an incarnation of the Hindu God, Indra. It allows Raikou, with the power of Raijin, to imbue her attacks with the power of lightning by surging mana into them, greatly increasing her attack power, range, speed, and durability. * Mystery Killer: Raikou was known as the greatest "Mystery Killer" of her era, slaying countless monsters, demons, apparitions, and laying waste to the bastions of the supernatural in the name of defending Kyoto. As a result, she gains bonuses to her parameters when facing those who utilize magical techniques or wield magical equipment as well as those associated with legendary heroes or the divine. Key: Berserker | Rider of Kalasutra Hell Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Weapon Masters Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Bow Users Category:Sword Users Category:Berserkers Category:Possession Users Category:Summoners Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Tier 6 Category:Rage Users Category:Animal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Sound Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Invulnerability Users